Stepping Down
by flowinthestream12
Summary: Aang died at around 70 years old of undisclosed causes. The creators of the show said something about being frozen for 100 years had shortened his life. Be prepared to Tear Bend & read how our beloved little Aang past on his responsibilities to Korra. Trying to make it as canon as possible.
1. The First Scare

Many years ago, the Hundred Year War was finally brought to an end by Avatar Aang and his friends. Though the war was over and done, there were still those who opposed the new regime. It was now no longer required that only citizens could live in the Four Nations. Now, it was not unheard of for an Earth Kingdom family to be neighbors with a Fire Nation property or any other combination. It was the protestors that forced Aang and Katara to return to Republic City after a year in private to raise their family.

Kya and Bumi had already been born several years ago. But, Katara added another son to their family. For this reason, Aang took time out of his Avatar duties for the third time to help his wife with their newborn son. Katara opposed Aang accompanying her to Republic City. Aang had been growing weak for some time.

He too frequently became nauseous and exhausted. She was scared and confused by this, as Aang had never been sick when he was a child. Sure, he became extremely weak after he went into the Avatar State sometimes. But, other than that, he seemed very healthy. Aang insisted on going to meet with the protesters and Katara reluctantly relented, resolving to keep an eye on him during their trip.

She confided in Firelord Zuko with her concerns, as he had traveled to Republic City, too. It was after the second meeting, which had been met with especially angry citizens, that Zuko was left alone with his old friend, the Avatar ... and experienced every friend's worst nightmare come true.

Zuko watched Aang make his way gingerly to the service table, "Are you ok?"

Aang didn't turn to answer, "I'll be alright. Just need to figure out a few things."

When the Firelord turned his back on the Avatar, Aang pressed the heel of his hand against his forehead as it gave another achy throb. Zuko peered down at Aang over his shoulder and tensed his jaw.

"Katara was right. Maybe I shouldn't have come along." Aang sniffled and resumed spilling soup into his bowl. "I thought I could make things better if I showed my face. I've been gone for a year, after all. Was it really that selfish that I took time out to be with my wife and newborn son?"

"Of course not, Aang. That's not what this is," Zuko tucked his thumbs into his leather belt. "That's not why they're upset. Maybe the memory of you being gone for a hundred years is still fresh in their minds. Maybe they thought you disappeared again."

"That's exactly why I came and look what hap-," Aang broke off and hissed as his head ached again.

Zuko took a few steps closer to Aang, concern boiling behind his golden irises, "You look tired ... _exhausted_, Aang."

Aang smiled at him and chuckled, the sound a distant echo of his younger self, "And _you _sound like my wife. Don't worry about me, my dear friend. Everything is fine."

Zuko looked Aang over once more**, "**Aang, it's not like Yakone is a reincarnation of my father. We'll take him down together, just like before."

Aang set his bowl of steaming soup on a nearby table and Zuko couldn't help but notice how stiffly his friend straightened up afterwards. Aang had adopted Toph's earthy stubbornness. If there was anything wrong with the Avatar, he wasn't going to let it show till the last possible second. Zuko reluctantly turned away to gather up his dual swords.

Aang coughed roughly, "I don't know, Zuko. He's the most powerful Blood Bender -"

There was a loud, resonating _thud_ and Zuko spun around. Aang was suddenly on the hardwood floor, unconscious.

"N-n-no!" Zuko dropped his swords with a _clang_ and fell to his knees at Aang's side. "No, please! Aang?" He gripped a hold of Aang's tan shirt and tugged on it, "AANG!" Zuko shouted over his shoulder, "KATARA! GUARDS! KATARA! Hold on, Aang. Help is on the way!"

Zuko pressed the back of his hand against Aang's forehead, a fever mounting within. It was with heart wrenching realization that Zuko knew that he could do nothing to bring it down. With baby Tenzin securely fastened to his mother's back in a sling, Katara entered the room uncertainly with a hand hovering close to the pouch of water draped over her wide hip. When her bright blue eyes fell on Aang lying on the ground, it seemed like all the warm color in her tawny skin was drained.

She joined Zuko across from Aang and cupped her husband's thin face in her hands, "What's happened?!"

Zuko shook his head fervently, his long glossy raven hair sliding over his broad shoulders to curtain his chiseled, porcelein face, "I don't know. He just collapsed! His head was hurting and next minute Aang was on the floor!"

Water flowed out of her pouch and glowed as it swirled around Katara's hands pressed on either side of Aang's shaved head. She felt something slick at the back of Aang's head and knew it wasn't the water encircling her trembling hands. Zuko looked on helplessly from the sidelines while Toph and Sokka arrived together following a set of eight palace guards.

"What's going on?" Toph demanded, unable to see Aang crumbled on the ground, "We heard someone shouting!"

"Aang!" Sokka wiped out his sword from his leather belt, "What happened? Was it another assassin?"

Katara held her glowing hands to Aang's head and shook him gently, "Aang? Aang, can you hear me? Sweetie, _please_, open your eyes!"

Aang could hear his wife's voice, but, his answer couldn't be heard. His tongue would not move. It was like they were at opposite ends of the Great Divide, a canyon in the Earth Kingdom which they had crossed in their youth. All of their hearts were now racing in a unison orchestra. Katara pressed her ear to Aang's chest ... _buh-bum-buh-bum-buh-bum-buh-bum_.

"His heart is racing! He needs professional assistance!"


	2. Borrowed Time

In order to not attract publicity, Avatar Aang had to transferred inconspicuously to the Republic City General Hospital. Katara kept a grip on Aang's large, boney hand that could rival the creature guarding Serpent's Pass in the Earth Kingdom. Aang floated in and out of consciousness as he was carried via a stone gurney created by Toph, suspending him down the many corridors till they could reach the ambulance. Much time had passed since the end of the Hundred Year War, as did the evolution of technology. When tanks were no longer needed, the workers turned to inventing vehicles for everyday transport.

Before they could attract a mob of photographers, Aang was slipped inside the back of the ambulance and, leaving her newborn baby with her older brother, Katara climbed inside. Katara knelt at Aang's side as the ambulance plowed through the impenetrable traffic on the street. Her heart was pounding almost as hard as Aang's. Her bright blue eyes were clouded with tears of anguish. Why wasn't Aang waking up?

Katara held his hand to her cheek and whimpered when the ambulance bounced onto a curb, snapping protectively, "Be careful!" Her tear drops were staining his orange shirt as she laid her head on his chest, "Come on, Aang, wake-up!" She was so beside herself with panic that she had trouble choking out, "I _love_ you."

No more than a few seconds passed ... and Aang's fingers _finally_ closed around her dainty, trembling hand.

Katara gasped and placed her free hand against his hollow cheek, "Come on, sweetie, look at me!"

The first thing Aang saw was Katara's ecstatic smile, not so different from many years ago when he awoke from his one hundred years of suspended animation. When he was nearly assassinated by Azula, Katara was the first person he saw after his second resurrection. Aang blinked slowly, heavily, too tired to keep them open for long. Katara pressed her lips to his forehead and massaged his chest just as the ambulance screeched to a halt at the Emergency Room entrance.

* * *

Aang looked so frightened by all the new smells and sights that he even tried to push away the Healer. After getting him stable and convinced to stay overnight under observation, Katara, with Tenzin on her hip, and Firelord Zuko were pulled aside by a Healer for questioning. Sokka and Toph waited for them outside Aang's room for their turn to be questioned. The Healer was a portly elderly woman dressed in a light green uniform with a clipboard in her hands.

"Mrs. Avatar and my Firelord, I am Healer Phan." She folded a page on her clipboard,"What happened?"

After sharing a glance with Katara, both anxious to return to Aang, Zuko straightened up and said with his deep voice,"I witnessed Avatar Aang experiencing what appeared to me as a headache. Not long after, he collapsed."

Katara took a deep breath and gave Tenzin a small smile when he tugged on her long brown hair, starting to fuss impatiently,"My husband has been growing ... _ill _for some time -"

Healer Phan nodded solemnly,"From what _we _can interpret, Avatar Aang has been living on borrowed time. He was in suspended animation for close to a century. During which time, his strength deteriorated. There has been damage to his heart that, I'm afraid, is irreversible ... even with our advancing understanding of medicine. Is it true that he has died once?"

Katara gave infant Tenzin her mother's betrothal necklace to distract him, nodding up at the Healer, "There was an attempt on my husband's life in Ba Sing Se when he was twelve years old. But, I brought him back -"

Healer Phan nodded hurriedly,"How much time can you guess elapsed in that time he was deceased?"

Katara flinched at the word 'deceased', "No more than a few minutes. But, as I've said, I brought him back to life. He must've not been _completely_ gone. What's wrong?"

"I must confirm this to gain a greater understanding of how many times his vital organs were deprived of oxygen. I am sorry to inform you both that the Avatar has experienced a heart attack." Healer Phan pursed her thin lips.

Zuko closed his eyes and bowed his head, taking a shuddering breath,"Will he be alright?"

Healer Phan tilted her head up at the tall Firelord,"He is a strong man, my Firelord. But, his heart has gone through too much," the healer placed a hand over her own heart. "Avatar Aang had a concussion as a result of hitting the ground when he fell unconscious. Changes will have to be made in order to keep him ... _comfortable_. I may have to recommend that he restricts his Bending. I cannot make any guarantees. But, the odds ... the odds are just not fairing in his case."

Katara pressed her trembling lips together before turning her attention fleatingly to kiss her fussing baby Tenzin.

Katara wiped her tears from her cheeks with the back of her free hand, "Can I please go be with him?"

Zuko silently offered to hold baby Tenzin and Katara transferred her son to his arms while Healer Phan shook her head, "After a few more questions, we are taking good care of him. But, I've got to warn you. It's going to be a difficult recovery. We've got to get him back to a healthy weight, certainly."

Katara couldn't stop the tears from brimming over as she watched him sleeping in the hospital bed. His chest was rising and falling in a very shallow and shaky way. She could hear his shivering breath from out in the hall.

"Do you need to ask me now? I need to get some air."

Healer Phan sighed and nodded, "Alright, Mrs. Avatar. I shall need to resume these with you as soon as possible."

Katara nodded at her and turned to Zuko, "Can you keep holding Tenzin for a little while?"

At that moment, Sokka lead Toph to wear Zuko and Katara were left standing in the corridor.

Toph turned in direction of the sound of Katara's quiet sobbing,"I wish I had been there. I would've sensed something was wrong. I'm sorry, Katara."

Katara held her hand,"It's not your fault, Toph. Maybe he didn't want to talk about it. Maybe he didn't want our sympathy."

Sokka was clearly struggling to keep his composure**,**"Maybe he didn't want us to worry. That's why he hid it. Maybe he didn't know how sick he was."  
Katara shook her head,"If he had told me or _any_ of us, maybe this whole thing could've been prevented!"

"Katara," Zuko laid a free hand down on her shoulder and she squinted up at him, "Remember what the Healer said. Aang is 'living on borrowed time'. Don't be angry with your husband. We don't know how much time we have left with him."

* * *

The next day, Aang was finally conscious enough to communicate. Katara was finally was able to talk to him. A small hint of color had returned to his face when she saw him. Maybe he was just happy to see her. She pulled up a stool to sit next to his bed and held his hand in hers. The little hint of color in his face meant little for his hands were still icy cold despite Zuko heating his blanket and the room temperature being close to 78 degrees. Katara couldn't help herself but analyze how frail he really looked.

Aang gave her a small smile,"I'm so sorry, Katara. I should've told you about this from the beginning."

Katara stroked his boney knuckles, taking in how Aang's cheekbones and jaw line were a lot sharper than they used to be. There was shadowing around his silver eyes and his lips were nearly as colorless as his skin. She wondered if she had noticed these changes before the heart attack. The blanket that covered him looked more like it was swallowing him. She was happy to hear him speak. But, it wasn't a terribly happy moment. His throat sounded terrible as ever and his voice was still shaking from being so cold from lack of body fat.

"I've talked to the Healers." She nodded, glancing down at his quivering chest, "They told me how much trouble you had been in."

Aang's sunken face fell a little,"Did they?"

Katara took a shuddering breath before elaborating,"Healer Phan especially. She told me how much pain you're in. But, I didn't need her to tell me, Aang. I can see it right in front of me."

Aang glanced at Zuko who remained silent from where he was sitting with one hand aimed in his direction, controlling the temperature of the blanket.

"I'm not suffering, Katara." Aang shrank away from the glare she gave him and relented, "I just really didn't want you to know that I was hurting. I knew you'd blame yourself."

"Oh, Aang," she leaned across the bed and kissed him on the lips.

Aang kissed her slowly, moving his chin up and down,"Your lips are so warm."

Katara glanced over her shoulder and saw Zuko nod as he left them to their privacy. Aang blew air at the blinds to shield them from prying eyes, despite Katara's protests about not using his Bending.

"Shhh, shh. It's okay," Aang whispered as he held his arms out for her, "Come here."

She lifted his blanket and curled up next to him on the bed. He shivered a sigh as she laid her leg across both of his and rested her arm across his chest. She tucked him in and rested her face beside his. His colorless cheeks finally flushed. She felt his slightly warmed lips on her forehead as he pressed them to her for a kiss.

Aang yawned,"How are the kids?"

"They're fine. I'll let them see you when you wake up." Katara ran her hand along his boney face, hoping that one day soon it will be full of life again."I just want to be here with you right now. Don't worry about anything. I'm going to take care of you ... like I always have."


	3. Delayed Departure

_The Avatar's fortieth birthday had just come to pass mere weeks ago_, Katara mused in her head. She was a little over a year older than Aang. Though that meant nothing detrimental in their love for each other or their dedicated marriage ... she was still older than he was. Katara watched Aang straighten up from his hospital bed with the help of his new cane, wondering if it's at all possible that she'll die first. This nightmare has brought to light certain thoughts she hoped were further down the line.

Katara wondered why she had never considered the possibility of him leaving her forever. He had died once before and had been growing ill for a while ... but, still, she never considered it. The mere thought was too painful to even contemplate. As she watched him grin down at her, a smile that had not yet lost its youthful effect, she felt her throat constrict involuntarily. She pressed her lips together, trying to stem her tidal wave of tears threatening to burst forth.

Their smiles were limited. Katara wanted nothing more than to fill their limited time together with laughter and adventure. _I have to be strong_, she reminded herself, _I have to be strong for my husband and for my family_. Selfishly, she wanted to die first just so that she'll never have to feel what it's like to lose Aang ... _again_. Katara took a deep breath and hugged Aang around his middle.

Aang chuckled and cleared his hoarse throat, "Remember when you could wrap your arms around my shoulders? You had to even bend down a little to do it!"

As they exited the hospital room, Katara smiled thoughtfully, "Ha! That ceased to be easy when you turned twenty."

Bumi and Kya, with her baby brother Tenzin in a sling, stood up when they saw their parents approaching the lobby, their mother's arm entwined around their father's elbow.

Katara looked up at Aang, "Were you speaking with Avatar Roku? I saw you meditating earlier."

"Yes," Aang conceded reluctantly, "I know I'm not supposed to use my powers now unless it's a grave emergency. But, I heard him calling out to me. I didn't want to ... I _couldn't _ignore him, Katara. I'm sorry. I just needed to let him know ... you know, what's happening to me. They all know. All my past lives."

Katara wanted to end this conversation before they were within earshot of their children so avoid upsetting them more, so, she asked quickly, "What did Roku say to you?"

"He could only tell me his experience," Aang said solemnly. "He's shown it to me before, when I was a kid. Fang coiling himself around him just as the lava entombed them. He wished for me a longer departure. He told me to take advantage of the time I have left, no matter the amount."

* * *

**This update ends with the scenes in Legend of Korra (I think in episode 1x09) of Aang vs. Yakone. I would write out an update with my ideas tying into the scene if I didn't think there would be copyright violations :( I think my idea that Aang was growing ill explains why Yakone was initially able to get the upper hand in their battle. Then, Aang finally goes into the Avatar State and takes away Yakone's Bending forever. This will have a grave impact on his failing health in my next update. **


End file.
